Love in deep water
by Leahzep
Summary: Inuyasha leads kagome to a house His mother used to show him . Kagome goes to the springs to bathe but feels arms around her Inuyasha's , does he really have strong feeling for kagome like she does for him?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story here so it will be interesting. I love Inuyasha but I do not own him.

"Inuyasha!" I called loudly into the forest. "Hey what is it! Come on I was trying to sleep

here wench!" "Oh Well excuse me ! If you didn't want any lunch you should have said so!" "geez you must be pmsing…" he said. "INUYASHA SIT BOY!" He came down with are hard thud "k…a….g…o…m….e" his ears twitched in pain. For once in my life I actually felt bad for making him sit. I bent down and said in a small voice, "Hey you alright?" "AHHHHHH" I screamed as he pulled me down with a sharp claw . He looked at me with his yellow eyes three inches away from my chocolate ones. "you know…" he said trailing off. "know what I asked?" surprised he wasn't yelling at me. "I kinda..I kind of like it when your rough ." he said a deep blush crossing his face his eyes fierce. " Huh!" I said . He propped himself up more and in a swift movement leaned in quickly and seized my face He forced me to look at him , " Kiss me?" I lightly touched my lips to his and he pushed my mouth open and I did the same to him and electrifying sparks tingled through my body . I gasped "what's the matter he asked " I looked away humiliated . I love him but how can I tell him I want him? I thought. He tilted his head and said slowly " Let me show you a place that's really beautiful…just like you …" I blushed . He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the forest. Loud sounds emitted from it and the branches of fallen limbs hurt my feet . He slung me up on his back and I wrapped my legs around his waist as usual. He ran quickly deep into the forest when we came across a house it was built out of stone. I was getting late. "where are Miroku and Songo and Shippo ?" I asked annoyed. "shhhhhhh" he said. Pressing a finger to my lips . He Pushed open the door and set me down . "well it aint much but …my mother used to show me this house." "oh" I said. "well I guess you wanna get cleaned up it's been a long day." he said. "Yeh" I said thankfully. " I'll stay here come back when your done" he said adding a wink. I flushed red. "ok" I said. I walked a mile into the unknown woods and found a spring they seemed so common here. I slipped of my uniform and hung it on a tree as well as my bra and underwear. I walked into the water waist deep and leaned back letting my hair just brush the water . "mmmmm" I sighed. Unexpectdly I felt arms hug me from behind . Strong arms I knew them from anywhere. Inuyasha. Heat flooded my body . "shhhhh" he wisped into my ear. He ran his hands throm my hair as if it were silk he wished to purchase…


	2. My beautiful Kagome

Again I do not own Inuyasha!

(this chapter might get raunchy maybe it should be M )

" My beautiful Kagome" he whispered. He lifted my hair and kissed the back of neck moving his lips back and forth across my hot skin turning me redder than I already was. The wind blew a refreshing gust of cold air to cool my hot skin. He moved his hands from my waist up to my chest . The heat came back. He pulled me into deeper water . He moved his lips to my lips and kissed me passionately minutes passed and his scent his sweet smell drove me insane . He kissed me roughly now and his hands explored my body. He reached a place I felt was unknown even to myself "My beautiful Kagome…." he Murmured again and again. His hands slipped past the unknown place and lingered back up "My beautiful beautiful Kagome."

he whispered once more. Reaching in the unknown place . I shivered, now because I was cold but for something else…He traded his hands for something else and at first a pain came over me and I bit my lip then a feeling of pleasure and it grew till I could not hold It back any longer. "Inuyasha I love you!" I practically yelled. I was limp and light headed and So was he . He held me in the clear water. We fell asleep seconds trailed by then minutes then hours. I awoke to the sound of dawn and the soft moss beneath me and my lover. He awoke and said something I never would think he would ever say ever…"Kagome I love you and…uh…I want you to be my mate bear my pups marry me…will you marry me?"


	3. My mate to be

Yet again I do not own Inuyasha!

I looked into those yellow eyes they had gone soft I love it when his eyes go soft like that.

I choked out a sob that I held within me "yes! Yes!" I said burying my face In his chest. Suddenly I remembered the night before . The water the the flush of my skin his cool fingers the over powering emotions. What is this feeling I thought? "Inuyasha…" I said tensely. " I want…I want to …soon."

He gave me a spacious look and said jokingly " Because it felt so good huh kagome?" I hid my face. "Also because you're the only one I would share it with." he said seriously. "now go get dressed love, and I'll …tell Sango and Miroku (who I hope doesn't poke fun at me.)I watched as Inuyasha ran off far into the forest leaving me to go find my uniform and later a Kimono a white one. I started to run off into the forest but I felt a pain when I did forgetting new parts of me that had never been used had been …well torn. I felt naughty for once I was always so innocent. I giggled to myself. The spring was just up ahead and Saw my clothes on the tree I reached up and grabbed then down and put them on slowly taking my time. I stepped over to the spring and looked and my reflection soon I will not be Kagome Higorashi I will be Kagome Tiasho. I turned from my reflection of messy raven hair and ran back to where we had set up camp. "songo!" I yelled ecstatically. "Kagome!" Songo took me in a big bear hug "you know…" she wisperd "I thought it would never happen!" "Miroku!" she crowed he came over and slapped her butt. For once she didn't yell at him. "Today must be my lucky day !" Miroku said eyeing Songo's backside." someday…" Songo growled below her breath. " Come on Kagome"Songo said testily , "Let's go Find you that Kimono!"


	4. 4 Let me have you

"Songo .." I groaned annoyed. "what ?" she said . She was holding up a white Kimono with pink flowers edging along the bottom up to the right breast. "Hmmm I think this is the one!" She confirmed . "I love it Songo, Thank you!" She beamed. "Alright Kagome I think It's time for you to get back to Inuyasha We've been shopping all day We've found your Kimono , Now go get your man!" She urged. Songo pushed me out the door of the Kimono shop with A "Bye!" and a wink. I rode my bike down Back to the camp I saw Inuyasha and stopped next to him . "Yo " He said . And picked me up bridal style and inexpertly started running fast. To fast. I had to close my eyes I opened them to the Dim lit forest it must be at least seven thirty I thought. Then my mind drifted from the time to the beautifull candle lit pathway rose and garlands hung in streams leading to the stone house." Inuyasha…" I said breath taken.

"Oh it's nothing" He said and smirked. "Inuyasha." He knew I loved it . He took me into the old house . On the floor was a beautiful bed it was big and not made of the usual mat of bamboo but soft fabrics of gold color. He closed the door and sat us gently down on the bed . Candles Hung from everywhere imitating the night sky. I climbed on his lap and wrapped my legs around his waist." Now kagome…We've already broke the no mating before marriage rule once." He said. " I love you ." I said . And I kissed him firmly his mouth was soft and firm . I Closed my eyes and slowly ran my tongue across his bottom lip tasting him. "Mmmmmm" I said. At that he kissed me and slipped his tongue into my mouth and I felt blood rush in my face. He kept kissing me and I kept chewing on his bottom lip. I Pushed him over so I was on all fours over him . "Kamgome My Beautifull perfect kagome" he said as he lifted my shirt to kiss at my stomach . I leaned my head back and whimpered. "Shhhh love" He said and Put me underneath him he took his shirt off and mine as well. And rubbed his chest against mind till I was lightheaded . " Please ,please" I whimpered .


	5. 5 Just another day till your mine

I don't own Inuyasha.

"Kagome… Not till we're married ." Inuyasha said. "But I really…I want…I" "You." I said hesitantly. "Please?" I urged . "AH Kagome come on your stronger than this can't you wait just a little longer." " I mean you can't be that infatuated with me." "INUYASHA SIT!" I YELLED . I ran out of the house annoyed and infuriated . Stupid Inuyasha why can't he give me what I need now. He has before well not fully he hasn't . But I want him I want ALL of him and after we're married I will get all of him . I thought as I hugged my knees . I sat on an old tree trunk moss grew on it as well as tiny white flowers . I put my head in my hands and waited for my Wedding day . I hope I don't screw this up I just want him so badly.

"Open your eyes" He said . As I did I remembered today is the big day. "You nervous love?" He said sweeping his lips across my forehead, then taking my hand in his and kissing it playfully. "Kagome it's time " Songo said. As she pulled me out of the house leaving Inuyasha with a cross look on his face. "OK lets get down to work It business time." She said. Songo took out a silver sea shell and opened it inside was red lipstick. It was beautiful she swept a finger through the red gloss . Her smooth long finger dabbed it on my lips and in a few seconds she held up a mirror . "OH It's lovely songo!" I said . And it was. Next she had my kimono she told me to undress and slipped it over my head and tied the back . "There she noted" "Now lets fix that hair!" she took to long strands of my raven black hair and put tiny hair band in them . And brushed My hair out till I was about to loose it. "Ok Songo that's enough" I said Shakily. She handed me the mirror , I gasped I look like that priestess Kikyo Inuyasha was so in love with . "kagome." Songo said at loss of words. "Ladies I think Inuyasha's ready he said "How about you Songo ?" He said And she knew the double meaning to it.


	6. Chapter 6 A wedding with flowers

"Miroku !" Songo scolded ."Now, now enough of that , it's time to bring Kagome to the alter." Miroku said in his wise monk voice. I went pale will Inuyasha think I'm beautiful will he have me? I wondered . Songo who was wearing a traditional pink kimono her long hair down with day lillys woven through it pulled me to a clearing in the forest. There was Shippo, Miroku ,Songo, Lady Kaide,and Myoga the flea and everyone was there! They all stood along side a path of roses that were strewn to make a walkway to meet my Fiancé. Miroku was at the front of the walkway holding the sacred book of Budda. I walked down the pathway with Shippo holding a ring part of the ring I noticed held part of A shikon jewel it was pure white to represent the purity of our love. I stopped right it front of Miroku maybe to close. Miroku smiled devilishly. InUyasha walked out he was wearing his normal puffy silly outfit but it was black. He stopped beside me and stared at me his eyes wide. "WE are gatherd here today to join Inuyasha and Kagome to a bond of love ." who would have thought he mumbled. "Hey !" Inuyasha said quitly. " Inuyasha Taisho do you take Kagome Higorashi to be you lofty wedded mate?" He continued . "Yes I DO" He growled seizing my hand. I turned crimson. "And Kagome " Miroku said holding back laughter "Do you take Inuyasha Taisho to be your mate?" "I DO" I said Turning redder. "you may Tackle-I mean kiss the bride!" Miroku said . Inuyasha grabbed my waist and dipped me down to kiss me his skin was heated and his kiss held victory I was his he was mine. The whole crowd cheered and Songo Squeeled in delight "Oh Kagome I'm so happy for you!" "I can't wait for the kids Miroku" said loudly a sly look crossing his face. By the time the party was over it was already Nine O' clock . Inuyasha wound his fingers through mine and whispered "Are you ready?' sending a nervous spark through my stomach.


End file.
